Episode 12: Evolution
Universe Series Character Debut #Isamu Sato #Jun Sato #Shou Oshiro #Hideyoshi Kaza #Sasaki Yu #Kohaku Oonishi #Teruo Hida #Yutaka Gakusha #Susumu Watari #Takayuki Konjo Episode 12: Evolution "We'll definitely turn this around guys!" Isamu shouted. "Yeah!" Referee whistles to resume the game. Commentator: Hideyoshi Kaza is in position of the ball! What will he do?! "I wish he would just shut up!" Hideyoshi said, annoyed. "Just ignore him, man." Yu said. "Tsch. Fine. Anyways, let's go with Ice Sword!" "Yeah!" "From there?!" Hida said, incredulously. "That's insane!" Gakusha said, surprised. "IKOUZE, ISSUUU SWORRDOOOO!!!" "Konjo!" "Yeah!" Commentator: WILL IT GO IN?! "DARKKKUUU KYATTCHUUU!!!!" And then he caught it. "What would work?!" Hideyoshi thought frustratedly. Isamu also gritted his teeth. Then Konjo kicked the ball super hard, and straight to towards Isamu. "Again?!" Yu said. "Isamu!" "You won't get it this time! FURRAMMMEEE ZAAA HANDDO!!!!!" And then when he almost ran out of power, Jun came and pushed him even harder. "Nii-chan! If you lose, it'll be over for us!" He reminded him. "I know that! But...!" "Nii-chan, remember that dream you promised to otosan and okasan!" Then Isamu yelled, and said, "I WON'T LOSE TO YOU, HIDA!!!!!" And then he yelled and pushed with all his might, and then when those two were almost out of power, Isamu suddenly had a flashback. Flashback. "Son, why won't you ever listen to me? Am I such a bad mother to you?" "No... that's not it..." "Then what?! Why won't you play soccer?" "I just don't want to! I already play soccer and I like it the way it is right now! Why bother to force me to change when you know it's not gonna happen?!" Then his mother slapped him across the face. "I'm very disappointed in you. You don't talk back to your parents like that. Listening to your mother for once isn't such a bad thing." "I HATE YOU, MOM!" He yelled. And then he ran inside his room, crying. And then Jun peeked in. "Nii-chan..?" "Go away, Jun." "But...!" "I said leave!" "Fine." And then he left. Then a few minutes later, he came back up, sweating and panting. "I thought I told you to leave, Jun." Isamu said, angrily. Then he saw Jun's face. "What's wrong?" "Okasan... and otosan... Dead!" Waking up from the flashback. Then he thought, "I can't lose! I swore that I'll fulfill their dreams!!!! FURRAMMEE ZAA HANDDOO KAI!!!!" And then finally, he caught it! "Nii-chan!" Jun said happily. "N-nani?!" Hida said, surprised. "I DID IT!!!!!!" "Yeah! You finally evolved it, nii-chan!" "Yeah!" Commentator: Oh my! Isamu Sato has finally caught the ball! Then pointing at Hida, he said, "I will never give up!" "Then let's start the show!" "Yeah!" And then Isamu kicked the ball towards Hideyoshi. And then Hideyoshi had the ball, and passed it to Masanori, and then Masanori then passes to Jun. And then Isamu ran up to where Jun was, and then he said, "IKOUZE, JUN!" Commentator: What's this?! Goalkeeper Isamu has gotten out of his position and is going to shoot with Jun! "Nani?!" Hida said. "I won't let you!" Gakusha said, trying to steal the ball. "Too slow!" Jun said, smirking. "IKOUZE, FURRAMMEEE BIRRAAZAADDOO!!!" "DARRKKKUUU KYATTCHUUU!!!" "IKOU!!!!!" They all yelled. "AHHHHH!!!!" Commentator: THEY BROKE THROUGH KONJO'S DARK CATCH!!!!!! THE SCORE IS NOW 2-6!!!! WILL THEY BE ABLE TO CATCH UP?!!?!?!! "Yeah!!!" And then they high fived each other. "Nice, guys!" "Captain! Hurry back to your position!" "Gomen, gomen!" And then they all laughed. "Tsch! Don't get so cocky just cause you got in twice!" Hida said, pissed. "Here I come, Sato!" Hida said. "Yeah!" "Gakusha! Susumu!" "Yeah!" "Let's make it in this time!" "Yeah!" "Koi!" Isamu said, getting ready. Commentator: There it is! They're in their positions for Demon Blast!!! Will they score?! "EAT THIS!!! DEEMOOONNN BLAASSTOOOO!!!!" "You're not getting past me!" Oshiro said. Then he stopped Demon Blast with one foot, and stole the ball, and getting past the midfielders and forwards and all the defenders, he touched his scarf, and smiled devilishly. "It's my turn." He said. Then eyes cast down, he yelled, "IKOUZE, KORI NO KAMI!!!" And then a frozen god-like figure appeared, covered in ice, and then he shot the ball with force. "Konjo!" "TORRNADDOO DASHHH!!!" He yelled. "AHHHHH!!!!" Referee whistled. Commentator: Oh my! What a splendid play, Oshiro! He scored against Tornado Dash by using Kori no Kami!!! They're finally at 3-6!!!!! "Nice, Oshiro!" "Thanks." He said, and then walked away. And then as he walked away, he passed by Hida, and they made an eye contact, with Oshiro smirking. "Tsch. That guy pisses me off." He said. Then he thought, "I will crush you! Just you watch!" Then back at his team, his teammates all congratulated him. Then the referee whistled to continue the game. Hideyoshi dribbles the ball up, but was easily stolen by Hida. "Too slow, for me, snail!" He taunted Hideyoshi. "What was that?!" And then he ran up to Hida, and tried to steal the ball back, but with no luck. "Come on, is this all you've got?!" And then Jun suddenly showed up, and took the ball from him. "Nani?!" "And you're the one who asked if this is all we've got." Hideyoshi teased. "Nani?! Hmph." And then he got back up and caught up to Jun. "I won't let you score!" And then smirking at him, Jun kicked it backwards. "What are you doing?!" And then he saw Ryota coming up. "Make it in, Ryota!" "Yeah!" But since it was a decoy, and they thought Eternal Blizzard would show up, Konjo said, "Easy, easy." So he raised one hand, ready to catch it, but instead, Ryota had already passed it to Hideyoshi and Yu. "We've got you!" Yu said, sneering. "But when--?!" Hida thought, anxiously. "KONJO!!!!" "ISSUUU SWORRDDDOOO!!!" "AHHHHH!!!" Referee whistled. Commentator: KIMATA!!!!!!!!! They're finally catching up!!!! The score count is now 4-6!!!!! "Yeah!!!!" They all said. "We're not done yet!" Hida said. And then as soon as they had the ball, they used their hissatsu tactics. "GHOSTTOO LOCKKKU!!!" And then all the players couldn't move. "What?!" Hideyoshi complained. "That's not fair!" And then they were up to the goal line. And then Hida and Oshiro made eye contact again. "Will you be able to break out of this, Oshiro?" He thought. Then Oshiro thought, "Tsch! Kono yarou...!" "Nii-chan!" "Yeah! I'll stop it anyway!" And then he kicked it super hard. And then... Referee whistled. "Hmmm... this is definitely something worth watching..." The boy said. Commentator: GOALLL!!!!!!!!! He used Ghost Lock to stop all their movements! How fearful!!! "Foolish Isamu Sato. Do you understand the difference of the power between us now?" "Even when it seems like we're losing, with the heart to never give up, everything will work out somehow!" Isamu said, determined. "Baka. You don't know when to give up, do you?" Then he walked away, cackling. "If they keep using Ghost Lock... This will be a big problem!" He thought. "Minna! Daijoubu! We'll take back what we've lost!" "Yeah!" Then he thought to himself, "I can't let this end here... I will not let this end here!" Preview of Episode 13: Break the Spell I'm Isamu Sato, and we are already halfway through the second half of the match. Our score count is now 4-7. Oni Eleven is truly terrifying! They have recently come up with the legendary Ghost Lock, once used by Occult Jr. High! Will we end up losing because of that... or will we be able to break it?! Next on Universe Series! Break the Spell!